You're exlover is dead
by Ty-Lee Sweater Fund
Summary: A Song fic that takes place 7 years after the war. Sokka meets an old friend. SokkaxSuki. SokkaxToph. SukixHaru. Cute.


Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. Or this song. I just heart both of them.

Song: Your'e ex-lover is dead

Song by: Stars

* * *

Toph and Sokka where sitting in the living room of their house in the earth kingdom. It has been 7 years since the war and they were married and had 2 children. A young earthbender girl named Yuu and a boy named Hiroshi. Yuu was playing with her friend, Suzu, in the back yard. Suzu's mother was due to come shortly.

_Knock knock. _"Sokka, can you get that?" Toph asked. Sokka nodded and got the door. "Hi Sokka!" Suzu's mother Tamiko said.

"Hey Tamiko, Suzu is playing with Yuu in the backyard."

"Oh, Sokka, before I forget. One of my friends from when I lived back on Kyoshi Island is visiting and I think you would really like to meet her!"

"Who?"

"She was my friend Suki." (Sorry but Sokka. doesn't remember Suki all that well.)

"Sure."

The two 3 year old girls ran into the room. "Mommy!" said Suzu, "Do I have to go NOW?!"

"Yes dear, but you can have rock candy when we get home."

"Yay! Okay I'll go."

"Oh and Sokka, go to the Jasmine Dragon at 6 o'clock tomorrow. Kay?"

"Okay."

The next day was raining. Toph was happy that Sokka was going out. He barely left the house since his father died. "So, Tamiko is introducing you to her friend from Kyoshi eh?"

"Yeah but the girls name sounds so familiar. When we were traveling with Aang, did we run into anyone named _Suki_?"

Toph did remember the girl Sokka loved. "Umm, no. We didn't." she lied.

"Okay just wondering."

"Tamiko. Why do you think I'd be such good friends with this _Sokka _guy." Suki said. The name sounded familiar. Who was this guy?

You have a lot in common. You both are warriors. You have a LOT of similar personality traits and you would probably be pretty equal in a spar."

Suki nodded.

Sokka was sitting at a table in the Jasmine Dragon when the girl arrived. She was fairly pretty and she was wearing a Kyoshi warrior uniform. Make-up and all. Than he recognized her. "Suki?!" he said surprised. After 7 years he saw his old girlfriend again. But now he was married and had kids. _This is gonna be weird…_

_God that was strange to see you again_

_Introduced by a friend of a friend_

_Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before  
In that instant it started to pour._

"Hi. Sokka." She said Quietly. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

"How are you?"

"Good, you."

"I'm married now… to a earth bender. Haru."

"I married Toph"

The two sat in silence for a long time. Neither of them expected to see eachother.

_Captured a taxi despite of the rain_

_We drove in silence across Pont Champlain_

_And all of that time you thought I was sad_

_I was trying to remember your name…_

She hadn't seen Sokka in so long. Why was it so awkward between them. She remembered when they first met. How she thought he was a spy. She smiled to herself on the way home. She and Sokka had so much fun together when they were teenagers. Suki had to put that behind her now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back, and have a life with Sokka.

_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin_

_Tried to dig deeper but you couldn't get in_

She wondered what it would be like to be with Sokka. Her children be his instead of Haru's. She remembered how she came on to him in the serpents pass. The next day he kissed her.

_Now you're outside me_

_You see all the beauty_

_Repent all your sin_

She decided, she was happier with Haru than she would have been with Sokka.

On the way back to his house Sokka wondered. Did he really make the right choice? He loved her. A lot. But now she was married to this Haru guy. She is probably happy.

_It's nothing but time and face that you lose_

_I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose_

_I'll write you a postcard_

_I'll send you the news  
From the house down the road from real love…_

It killed Sokka that he forgot about Suki. Especially hen she meant so much to him only seven years ago.

_Live through this and you won't look back…_

_There's one thing I want to say so I'll be brave_

_You were what I wanted_

_I gave what I gave_

When he got home Hiroshi greeted him. "Daddy! You're home! Mommy said that now you'll teach me how to use the boom-ang! PLEASE"

"Sure Hiroshi!' Sokka patted his son on the head. He loved training with his son. He loved his family. It was than Sokka decided he mafde the right choice.

_I'm not sorry I met you _

_I'm not sorry It's Over_

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to save_

Suki hugged her husband when she got home. "how was the visit?"

"I met up with more old friends than I expected."

"Must have been fun!"

"It was. But I missed you."

I'm not sorry there's nothing to save…

* * *

I am usually a SokkaxSuki shipper but that didn't work for this fic. 

Also on a burned CD the beggining of the song says "When there is nothing left to burn you have to set youreself on fire" If I am the only one who finds that funny... Warn me.

and PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW


End file.
